xenon_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
These are all of the current bosses that are on the server. Their information is broken down like this: *Stats *Amount (of stat) *Skills *Drops *Drop Chance Important things to note The following points apply to every single boss here: *They are immune to all damage unless it is caused by a player. Leading them into a lava pit, luring them off of a cliff, trying to drown them, etc. will do 0 damage to them. Don't waste your time. *Bosses can only activate their skills when they are damaged. If you don't attack, they will never trigger their skills. *They will heal themselves if no players are within a certain distance of them. Keep that in mind when fighting bosses with high hp! *Bosses can be easily marked by their equipment or the fire mob spawner partile effect that flashes every 5 seconds. *The hearts above the boss' head might not be accurate due to a custom hp on them, keep that in mind. *If a boss has more than 100 total hp or if it is inside of a dungeon, you will get heath indicators in your chat box when it reaches 10%, 20%, 30%, etc. of its total hp. *These bosses are meant to be a challenge; if you can show that it is literally impossible to kill the boss (or it the chances of killing it are too slim) send midnightfang22 a mail on the website asking him to weaken the boss. Some bosses are meant to require more than 1 player to kill it. On the other hand, some of the bosses were setup when God Armor was widely available, so their difficulty had to be increased drastically to account for that. If that is the case, the boss will be weakened to account for it not being possible to obtain now. Skills Explanation Every boss has their own skill set that are used to increase their difficulty. Skills are only when a player attacks the boss. However, skills are usually not guaranteed to run on every hit, there is a % chance that the skill will actually trigger every attack. So, the more hp that a boss has, the higher the chance that you will be seeing all of their skills used on you. Boss Types Randomly Spawning Randomly spawning bosses are bosses that have a chance to be spawned instead of their mob type, which it is spawned naturally. For example, when a zombie is natually spawned, there is a chance of, instead of the zombie, a RareZombie of spawning & replacing the original mob. The % chance of this happening for each boss will be located below; the higher the %, the mob bosses that spawn. Nether Only These Bosses will only spawn inside of the nether, nowhere else. Baphomet Baphomet is one of the more powerful bosses that spawn. You can easily identify it because it is the only pigman in the nether carrying a diamond sword and he has the flame effect as well. It has high hp, attack, & speed, powerfull skills, and is a pigman. So, when you attack the boss, any nearby pigmans will also rush you as well. Good luck on beating him. His stats and drops are below: #Hell's Lost Light - Nether Star #Baphomet's Minion Storage - Pigman Spawner #Baphomet's Skull - Diamond Helmet #Baphomet's Rib Cage - Diamond Chestplate #Baphomet's Femur - Diamond Leggings #Baphomet's Tibia - Diamond Boots #Baphomet's Punishment Sword - Diamond Sword #Prisoner's Helmet - Iron Helmet #Prisoner's Lungs - Iron Chestplate #Prisoner's Pants - Iron Leggings #Prisoner's Shoes - Iron Boots #Baphomet's Portable Hell Creator - Flint & Steel RareGhast RareGhasts are part of the "Rare" boss series. This boss essentially has double the attack/hp/drops of its normal counterpart. The RareGhast is deadly in the sense that its fireball can instant kill any player who doesn't have any armor or damage reduction effects. After it dies, it will also spawn 5 normal ghasts at its death point for revenge. Be careful. RareZombiePigman RareZombiePigman is part of the "Rare" boss series. This boss essentially has double the attack/hp/drops of its normal counterpart. The RareZombiePigman is very deadly; it is quick, has countless allies, and can slow you down to catch up if you happen to escape. After it dies, it will also spawn 5 normal pigmen at its death point for revenge. Be careful. #Pigman's {item} - Gold {item} Normal Worlds Gerry Gerry is one of the few "strong" bosses that randomly spawn. #Gerry's Friend Maker - Wolf Spawner #Gerry's {armor} - Diamond {armor} #Gerry's Baby Tooth - Diamond Spade #Gerry's Baby Teeth - Diamond Pickaxe #Gerry's Hoe - Diamond Hoe #Gerry's Executioner - Diamond Axe #Fang of Gerry - Diamond Sword #Chewed {armor} - Iron {armor} #Chewed Blade - Iron Sword Fluffy Mufasa RareCaveSpider RareCreeper The RareCreeper is part of the "Rare" boss series. This boss is special compared to all of the other bosses: it spawns invisible. This boss is extremely deadly due to its doubled hp, 15 attack, and the fact that it is invisible with only 1 indication of where it is: the mob spawner flames. Keep a watchful eye out for this boss, it does not die when it explodes; it just keeps on exploding. Be careful. RareSkeleton RareSkeleton is part of the "Rare" boss series. This boss essentially has double the attack/hp/drops of its normal counterpart. The RareSkeleton is a fairly easy boss compared to the others, you just need to avoid its arrows and you can kill it pretty easily. After it dies, it will also spawn 5 normal skeletons at its death point for revenge. Be careful. #Skeleton's Sword - Iron Sword #Skeleton's {armor} - Iron {armor} RareSpider RareZombie #Zombie's {item} - Iron {item} Undead Series UndeadServant.png|Stage 1: UndeadServant Dungeon Lost Tomb There are only 3 bosses inside of this dungeon. Sir_JonathanTheGrave t Saint_Peter t Altarius This is a tricky boss to fight. It has extremely high hp and is impossible to kill in the time limit through physical attacks and survive. Here are a few tips to help you kill it: *'Deflect the fireballs!' This is the only way to kill it! *Never attack it in anyway other than the fireballs. You are just killing yourself faster than Altarius would by himself *Use the bow to make it easier to deflect the fireballs if you can't do it by punching/swinging at it *Stay within range of it! It will heal itself if you go too far away from it. *Insert chart here for boss Lost Mountain Events Lucky Chicken